A video conference endpoint includes a camera and a microphone to capture video and audio of a participant in a meeting room, and a display to present video. While no participant is in the meeting room, the endpoint may be placed in a standby or sleep mode to conserve power. In standby, components of the endpoint, such as the camera and display, may be deactivated or turned-off. When a participant initially enters the meeting room, the endpoint remains in standby until the participant manually wakes-up the endpoint using a remote control or other touch device. If the participant is unfamiliar with the endpoint or if the touch device is not readily available, the simple act of manually activating the endpoint may frustrate the participant and diminish his or her experience.